Problem: The lifespans of tigers in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average tiger lives $22.4$ years; the standard deviation is $2.7$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a tiger living between $27.8$ and $30.5$ years.
Answer: The probability of a particular tiger living between $27.8$ and $30.5$ years is ${2.35\%}$.